Live For Today
by MissDeanWinchester
Summary: Vincent is diagnosed with a deadly disease. Doctor Hojo sees this as a perfect opportunity for a test subject. Pronounced dead, Vincent makes a deal with his bodies new inhabitant demon to get revenge against the one who ruined his life. Vin/Chaos Vin/Sep
1. Prologue

**Title: **Live for Today

**Rating: **M for eventual sex, swearing, and shota in beginning.

**Disclaimer: **Me own Final Fantasy? Pfft. I wish.

**Warning: **There will be shota in the beginning of this story. If you didn't know, shota, in this case, is a grown men doing the nasty with an underage child. There will also be Yaoi in later chapters and swearing. If any of this bothers you, click the back button now.

**Pairing: **ChaosXVincent in the beginning, but eventually SephirothXVincent.

**Summary: **Vincent is diagnosed with a lethal disease. Doctor Hojo sees this as a perfect opportunity to acquire a test subject. Pronounced dead, Vincent makes a deal with his bodies new inhabitant demon to get revenge against the one who ruined his life. But, at what cost?

**Note: **I know that I really should be working on Glass Gem, but this idea hit me last night and I thought it was really neat and original. Plus I am in a Vincent mood… I promise that the second chapter of my other one will be up soon…maybe…

The POV will switch around…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

-Vincent-

I hear their voices sometimes. Mother is so worried for me. I have been here so long that I can tell by her tone. I try to tell her that I am fine and that everything will be alright, but she can't hear me. It is really dark and lonely here, but the doctor often tells mother that I have to stay until he can fix me. She must be lonely at our house all by herself, but she will be so happy when I am fixed, so I will stay. For her.

I wish that she wouldn't cry so hard for me. We are all each other has and I don't want her to cry while she waits for me. I am unable to tell her this, or anything for that matter. But, until she can hear me again, I will endure.

xXxXx

They're talking again. Mother and the doctor…Hojo, I think his name is… They are talking about me, I can tell by the strain in her voice. I love the sound of her voice. It is so beautiful, just like her. Unfortunately, her voice is interrupted by Hojo's unpleasant onslaught of words, "There isn't much we can do, Ms. Crescent," he begins, "he has been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Unfortunately, once this particular type of cancer is found, it has already spread and is unstoppable."

Cancer? But, I don't feel bad…

I hear mother choke back a sob, "Is there nothing you can do? He is just a little boy," her voice is alarmingly quiet.

But, I feel fine mother! I wish I could see you, but the sound of your voice is enough for now.

"I'm afraid not. I'm am very sorry…" he doesn't sound sorry at all. I feel a slight pang of uneasiness toward him. He makes me anxious. I don't like him, but for her…

He continues, "We can take him out of his comatose, but he will not make it as long…," he paused, " the choice is yours."

She sounded as if the control over her emotions was breaking, "Is it alright if I give you my decision tomorrow?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Of course," he answers, sounding to eager for my liking, "Please, come this way." I heard them leave the room, the door clicking shut behind them with an air of finality.

I sighed.

I didn't like it when they left. It was too quiet. I sat there blankly starring into the darkness that surrounded me. I thought of mother and what Hojo had said to her sadly. The too-bright light that was centered on my small form, the only comfort I had.

I shifted slowly laying down on the hard surface of whatever it was that I sat on and tried to sleep. The only sound to pierce the silence was the constant beep of my heart monitor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ending note: **Yeah, I know he sounds more like Sephiroth with his constant talk of 'mother', but it has a purpose other than making him seem more childlike. I have already gotten the first chapter in a rough draft, so that should be up shortly. Anyways, tell me what you think. Trust me, I need feedback. It inspires me!


	2. Chapter I

**Title: **Live for Today

**Rating: **M for eventual sex, swearing, and shota in beginning.

**Warning: **There will be shota in the beginning of this story. If you didn't know, shota, in this case, is a grown man doing the nasty with an underage child. There will also be Yaoi in later chapters and swearing. If any of this bothers you, click the back button now.

**Pairing: **ChaosXVincent in the beginning, but eventually SephirothXVincent.

**Summary: **Vincent is diagnosed with a lethal disease. Doctor Hojo sees this as a perfect opportunity to acquire a test subject. Pronounced dead, Vincent makes a deal with his bodies new inhabitant demon to get revenge against the one who ruined his life. But, at what cost?

**Disclaimer: **Own Final Fantasy? Pfft. I wish.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter I**

-Vincent-

I was woken by the too-quiet sound of rough fabric rubbing together, the obvious indication of someone shuffling around the room. I assumed that it was night from the heavy silence that rang in my ears. I had often heard that once you lost one of your senses the others grew sharper. I hadn't realized how true that statement really was. Being locked in your own mind gives you time to think about things like that.

I turned my attention to finding the sound that woke me, the groggy feeling from my sleep not completely gone. A few minutes passed by with nothing but thunderous silence. Convincing myself that I was just imagining things, I settled back down, attempting to fall back asleep. I was startled awake by a sudden chuckling that seemed to eco the room, making my blood run cold. A slight fear took hold of me, but my physical body gave no indication. Not even my heart beat quickened.

"I know you can hear me."

Hojo.

I was fully awake instantly.

I cringed at the thought of us being alone and not being able to do anything about it. His presence was always accompanied with pain of some kind and usually at night it was a particularly sharp pain in my arm, around where my iv was located. Tonight was no exception.

My mental body unintentionally shuddered as the pain came, feeling like someone stuck a rusted nail into my skin. I waited for the fire that usually followed, but blinked when it didn't come. Instead, a feeling of ice ran through my veins. It wasn't really painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or worried.

"I suppose you're wondering why I am injecting you with a different drug than I regularly do," his voice sounded odd. Different than the tone he used with mother, but it sounded more like it belonged to him.

"Though the drug that I had given you before is not as reliable, it served its purpose. It kept you in the state that you are in now. Completely unresponsive, but able to hear and understand everything that is going on around you," I could practically hear the grin curl on his lips, "but your the has come. You will prove to be very useful to me."

He pulled the needle from my arm painfully. I hissed at the sudden sting, "This new drug is very rare. I am sure you have heard of the play _Romeo and Juliet, _yes? In that tragic tale, Friar Lawrence gives Juliet a 'distilled liquor'? She drinks it in order to appear dead so that she would not have to wed Paris, and so that she and Romeo would be able to live _happily ever after_…stupid little twit," he paused, "Well, this is the same concept, only, we know how that story ends," he finished.

It took me a moment to comprehend what he was telling me. _Romeo and Juliet? _Once I understood, I instantly panicked. He was going to use that to make it seem like I died!? Why!? My heart was pounding in my ears. I didn't understand. What could be the reason for him to go this far to 'kill me'?

I heard him shift and then the clank of glass to metal. He must have set down the needle and syringe, " I am sure you wondering what my motive is and why I would tell you my plans, but you're an alarmingly smart child. Just like your bastard father. I am sure you can figure it out," the mention of my father threw me. I had never meet the man; he died before I was born. It was more than obvious that Hojo disliked the man, but could such a petty reason be the cause for such madness? My breathing hitched at the fact that it could very well be.

If so, than I was in serious trouble.

Hojo continued, "As for why I am telling you all of this, it's simple, really," he explained through a happy grin, "it gives me a good feeling to let my experimental volunteers know the large contribution that they are giving to science," his voice was growing more crazed with each passing sentence.

I tuned out the rest of what he was saying after the words 'experimental volunteer'. This madman was going to experiment on me!? Why? I could taste blood from where I had chewed on my lower lip, tears pricking the corners of my eyes at how helpless I was.

"Once everyone believes your gone, there will be no one looking for you or even considering that they would need to. It will be more than easy to use your body," I could hear the heart monitor start to slow, "by the morning, your heart will have slowed to an undetectable beat, but you will be very much alive," his laugh was insane.

Fear was all I knew, not only for myself, but for mother. She wont be able to live with the thought of my dieing! What was going to happen to her!? I felt a tremor of rage, unlike anything I have ever felt before tear through me. That bastard! Why was he ruining our lives like this!? What could he have gone through with my father to merit such a reaction?

Confusion, fear, and rage churned inside me, unable to be released. It festered until I could no longer stand it. I deflated when an unheard scream violently lurched from my lungs. I heard his laughter fade until in heard the sound of the door clicking closed. He had left me to wallow in my self misery, everything he had told me was running through my head at an unstoppable pace. I collapsed harshly to the floor of my consciousness and cried pathetically, unable to stop myself until I passed out, only accompanied by the sound of the heart monitor slowing to a long and constant beep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: **I had meant to post this a few days ago, but life got in the way. Sorry for all of the errors. I lack a beta reader, so if anybody is up to the job, let me know via review or e-mail!! So how was it? Hopefully, they will be getting longer ^^' Anyways, REVIEW. :D


End file.
